Comme ça tu es à moi
by Alyse.O
Summary: Il l'excite rien qu'avec un souffle, et pour elle il joue avec ses sentiments. Il a perdu et veut être consolé.


Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai réécrit cet OS en tout cas beaucoup c'est sûr. A la base cet OS ne faisait que 1000 mots un truc comme ça et j'ai du le faire en une heure pour une amie qui voulait que j'écrive une scène de cul entre Lucy et Sting enfin je crois qu'au début elle préférait Rogue à la place de Lucy mais moi et le Yaoï c'est pas compatible, j'en ai écrit et oh mon dieu comme c'était affreux. Passons. Comme je disais cet OS est un PWP en gros un OS sans intrigue qui décrit une scène de sexe. Donc vous êtes prévenu.

PS: Je sais que j'avais dit que les fics F.T me sortait par les trous de nez mais les OS que je sors sont que des vieux qui date d'il y a un an ou deux et que j'ai finalement réarrangés.

Disclaimer: FT et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Mashima en détient le pouvoir absolu ~

❝ C_omme ça tu es à moi_ ❞

**A**près la victoire de Natsu contre Sting et Rogue. Lucy était très heureuse, allongée dans son lit elle avait pu assister à toute la scène. Mais pourtant quand elle vit le visage du mage blond, dépité, elle ne put s'empêcher de compatir à sa peine, bien qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il faisait depuis le début des jeux magiques; jouer avec son cœur . Cela la chamboulait énormément, comment il arrivait si bien à "l'exciter" rien qu'avec un souffle sur sa peau qui frissonnait à ce contacte. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'irait jamais le voir pour le réconforter, il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec elle un point c'est tout.  
En tailleur sur le lit, elle était toujours dans ses pensées en train de se ronger les ongles, il avait perdu ce qui signifiait pour leur guilde le déshonneur. Elle ne peut s'empêcher se posait quand même la question: comment Minerva allait-elle réagir ? Elle devait se l'avouer, bien qu'elle s'obstinait à faire comme si elle voulait le détester, elle n'y pouvait rien, ses sentiments prenaient toujours le dessus pour lui rappeler qu'elle essayait simplement de se convaincre de quelque chose de faux et le comble dans tout ça, était le sentiment de désir obstinément refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même. Quant à un moment la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir apparaître ses amis et plus particulièrement Natsu qui viendrait pour lui faire part de sa victoire. Elle sourit bêtement à cette idée. Mais sa surprise fut grande en voyant le dragon blanc avec quelques bandages, mal fait, devant elle. Aussitôt son sourire se fana, pour faire place à un visage crispé.  
Le mage la regardait fixement. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle commença alors à rougir, les yeux bleus azur du blond qui ne la détachaient pas d'une seconde, étaient tellement perçant, qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il pouvait la voir nue.  
'Remarquant le mal aise qu'il procurait à la mage des étoiles il s'approcha un mime de sourire aux lèvres. Il avançait doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête s'avancer aussi lentement à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir ? Il était maintenant à la hauteur de son visage toujours avec ce regard profond et si, si excitant, qui faisait tant d'effet à notre cher Lucy, et qui, se retenait pour ne pas faire de faux mouvement qui la mettrait dans une situation très délicate vis-à-vis d'elle même.  
'Jouant avec encore une fois, il approcha son nez du sien le frottant pour faire des petits bisous esquimaux, qui donnèrent des rougeurs jusqu'aux oreilles à la blonde et accélérèrent les battements de son cœur que même un humain avec une bonne ouïe pouvait entendre . Ah ça oui il était très fort pour ce genre de chose, c'est sûr le Grand Sting Eucliffe avait un don pour rendre folles de lui toutes les femmes. La jeune constellationniste, elle n'en pouvait plus les battements de son cœur commençaient à lui faire mal dans sa cage thoracique. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, quelque chose qui le ferait partir.

« Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ? Questionna-t-elle. »

En vu des nombreux jours passé en sa compagnie Lucy avait pu admirer l'effroyable susceptibilité que pouvait faire preuve le dragon slayer, alors cette phrase l'affectera surement assez pour qu'il daigne s'en aller. Mais rien il n'avait rien dit, sa tête se déplaça pour venir se caller dans le coup de la constellationniste, qui gémit sous la surprise, et c'est remontant le long qu'il atteignit son oreille pour lui lancer "Console moi".

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il venait de lui demander qu'elle le console elle ne venait pas de rêver. Non . Elle tourna un peu la tête espérant voir celle du jeune homme, mais elle était profondément ancrée dans sa nuque. N'ayant eu aucune réponse mais aussi aucun refus il ouvrit sa bouche et la posa, dans un endroit évident, sur sa peau pour la marquer d'un beau suçon rouge sang qui fit monter le désire que Lucy essayait de freiner tant bien que mal. Mais bizarrement elle se détendit, finalement ce n'est pas si grave si ses sentiments en prennent un coup du temps qu'elle peut le faire avec lui et combler cette excitation atrocement dérangeante à tenir. Les gémissements sortaient tout seul, elle n'avait plus aucune gêne. Se relevant un peu le jeune homme la regarda "oh mon Dieu" pensait-il. C'est sûr qu'il y avait de quoi, qu'est-ce que vous diriez devant une Lucy tout excitée, la tête relevée, le souffle haletant ?  
Ala ala, comme dirait mira. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "moete kitazo" elle s'était retrouvée en dessous du dragon aux yeux azur, qui la regardait d'un regard arrogant comme il le faisait si bien.  
Les mains sur sa poitrine, qui était recouverte par un pyjama défet qui la laissait paraître, elle enleva l'une puis l'autre pour tendre ses bras. Ce signe voulait tout dire, c'était comme une invitation comme ces deux petits mots "prends moi". Ne se faisant pas prier, il déboutonna le reste de son haut et le jeta parterre. Devant lui s'offrait une merveille: des seins, des gros seins surement doux et ferme qu'il prit pour l'un dans une main et l'autre dans la bouche pour vérifier. Il joua avec le premier le malaxant avec ça paume, l'écrasant presque. Cela l'amusait beaucoup car Lucy poussait des gémissements qu'il adorait. Pour mettre plus de piquant avec le deuxième, qu'il avait dans sa bouche, il le lécha, le suçota, le rendu de plus en plus sensible.  
Les mains au-dessus du blond, la constellationniste cherchait à s'agripper. Où devait-elle placer ses mains ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Quand entre deux gémissements elle aperçut de ses yeux mi-clos la touffe jaune. Elle posa délicatement ses mains dessus, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, ses cheveux étaient très doux et quand elle les touchait, avec les reflets des lampes l'on pouvait les voir briller. C'était beau et cela l'amusait beaucoup ainsi elle continua donc de les parcourir de ses mains. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça au contraire ça lui plaisait au grand « dragounet » mais s'était plutôt que ça le déconcentrait dans sa tâche qu'il trouvait très importante. Il releva la tête, mécontent, cette mine fit automatiquement sur chauffer la blonde, qui en se reprenant le bascula avec un sourire cochon sur le visage elle se retrouva à califourchon sur Sting. Il ne manquerait plus que le fouet et les menottes et on se retrouverait dans une vraie scène sodo-masochiste, mais bon ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade. Amusé part ce retournement de situation – entièrement voulu – la jeune mage entre pris de poser délicatement un doigt sur le torse maintenant découvert de Sting. Quand il eut touché ses muscles, elle commença à le déplacé selon leurs formes. C'était lent trop lent, elle devait l'admettre elle le faisait languir. Pour se faire pardonner elle balada deux à deux comme s'ils marchaient, deux doigts jusqu'à la fermeture éclair. C'est là qu'elle se souvient d'un truc.  
'C'était dans l'un des magazines que le vieux laissait traîner quelque fois dans la pile des magasins pour femme – on se demande pourquoi – si sa mémoire était bonne. Enlevant sa main, elle ne resta pas plus de trente secondes sans bouger et ensuite pencha son visage près de la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Elle rapprocha son visage pour la prendre entre les dents et l'ouvrir dans un « Zip ». Elle releva peu à peu sa petite tête aux jolis yeux chocolats qui la rendait irrésistiblement, puis la rebaissa pour voir le pantalon d'où elle enleva le dernier bouton qui pourrait lui permettre de prendre possession de ce qu'il cachait et qui commençait à durcir à vue d'œil à travers le dernier bout de tissu qu'elle devait franchir pour l'avoir réellement. Pour écarter son caleçon elle fit pareille, elle prit un bout entre ses dents et tira, voilà. Devant elle se trouvait maintenant un « objet » dur, droit comme un piquet. Ses yeux pouvaient refléter cet « objet » dans ses pupilles chocolatées. Entre ouvrant la bouche elle avança pour que l'engin puisse passer, bingo, même si c'était assez gros elle semblait plutôt se débrouiller pas mal. Voulant se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait avec ses siens elle profita de ce moment pour lui rendre la pareil. Parcourant le tour du gland de sa langue – dont il n'avait toujours pas pu goûter par ailleurs – elle replaça une de ses mèches convenablement derrière son oreille. Des grognements émanaient du blond des grognements roques. Il se redressa la regardant se débrouiller, elle était plutôt habile malgré quelques gestes déplacés. Un autre grognement plus fort retentit, cette fois il n'allait pas tarder.

~oOo~

Elle avait tout avalé tout ce liquide blanc qui s'était écoulé de la queue du blond, elle l'avait bu, bien qu'il ait un goût assez amer. Sur le lit, assis sur ses genoux elle regarda où il avait bien pu la tacher. Elle ne le vit pas se redresser, les cheveux cachant ses yeux et son sourire incroyablement pervers, sadique et tout ce que vous voulez honorer son visage. Lui agrippant un bras puis l'autre, il l'a poussa pour être à nouveau sur elle. Le prédateur était de retour et il allait le rester longtemps, ce n'est pas sa proie qui dira le contraire. Il écarta les jambes de celle-ci qui ne portait déjà plus son bas de pyjama mais une petite culotte avec deux nœuds noirs sur les côtés. Il passa un doigt dessus ce qui fit frissonner Lucy, elle était déjà bien mouillée il n'aurait peut-être pas à faire plus que cela. Il arracha le dernier sous-vêtement, n'ayant même pas compris qu'en tirant simplement sur les nœuds elle pouvait être enlevée et intacte. Il la prit alors par les hanches se rapprocha de son ouverture. Elle, elle haletait d'excitation, il allait le faire, il allait rentrer enfin il allait conclure ce jeu dont ils jouaient depuis le début mais qu'une blonde refusait d'admettre. Elle eut un long et fort gémissement qui lui sortit de ses cordes vocales, oui ça y est, il était à l'intérieur. Des petites larmes sortant sur le bord de ses yeux lui donnaient un visage enfantin, pur, d'une personne qu'on voudrait prendre. Il s'empara de sa bouche étant sûr que ce qu'il allait faire la ferait crier ou gémir beaucoup plus, il donna un coup de rein puis en enchaînèrent plusieurs autres à la suite. Embrassant la constellationniste à pleine bouche pour qu'elle fasse le moins de bruit possible, jouant avec sa langue, puis accélérant les mouvements de reins en des vas et viens incessant qui perdurait. Elle criait dans sa bouche qui étouffait les sons, le duel de langue commençait à lui faire manquer d'oxygène elle le força donc à se détacher de sa bouche mais au même moment il allait donner un coup encore plus puisant qui ne manqua pas de lui décrocher quelque note chez les aiguës qui avaient dû résonner dans tout le couloir. D'ailleurs des pas se firent entendre. Ce n'est pas bon ça, si on les découvrait dans cette position cela pourrait aller mal pour les deux. Le mage ordonna alors à la blonde de croiser ses jambes à sa taille ce qu'elle fit sans discuter il la souleva en vitesse et partie dans la salle de bain, la fermant à clé et Lucy fut posée au sol.  
Dans le couloir Natsu avait été alerté par le bruit, il courait vers l'infirmerie, ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas et découvrit le lit défait avec les vêtements de la jeune fille par terre

« Luce t'es où ?! S'exclama le dragon de feu. »

Lucy regardait son partenaire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment mais quand elle comprit où elle était, elle lui répondit de suite.

« Je suis dans la salle de bain Natsu.  
– Attends je viens te voir.  
– Tu franchis cette porte, je t'émascule c'est compris, dit-elle d'une voix des plus effrayantes.  
– Évite de dire des choses comme ça, ça m'excite blondi, lui susurra le blond à l'oreille avant de rentrer et bouger à nouveau en elle ce qui la fit gémir.  
– Ça va Luce . Ayant entendu du bruit.  
– O... oui ne t'inquiet pas Natsu je suis un peu maladroite alors je me suis coupée.  
– Je vais voir ça laisse-moi entrer.  
– NON surtout pas ! Han, elle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure il n'y allait pas de mainmorte, à croire qu'il en faisait exprès pour que la salamandre entende.  
– Tu es sûre ?  
– Oui, Oui  
– Bon d'accord, je vais voir les autres alors, mais si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelles, dit-il en partant. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la mage puis elle retourna son visage vers l'autre qui n'était pas près d'arrêter de jouer avec elle surtout quand il posant ses mains sur sa poitrine en même temps qu'il la pénétrait, la coinçant contre la porte, qui grinçait à chaque pénétration. La chaleur pesante de la pièce se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, les halètements de la blonde devenaient comme une nourriture pour le dragon slayer qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redonner encore et encore des coups de reins. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien, son esprit était complètement vide de toute pensée. Le fait que Natsu pourrait revenir ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Quant au blond il repensait à toutes ses conquêtes, comment il les avait prise, quel plaisir il avait ressenti. Dans tous les cas rien de comparable à elle, cette fille qu'il tenait enfin, cette fille qu'il rêvait de mettre dans son lit et de lui faire l'amour, il l'avait maintenant. Jamais il ne la laissera repartir après ça, c'était la seule chose claire et net dans son esprit à cet instant.

« Sti-ing, halétait la jolie blonde en sueur, j'en.. je suis... à bout je vais...  
– Jouir , lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. »

Elle acquiesça d'un long gémissement. Sentant qu'elle allait en pousser un autre quelques décibel au-dessus, pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé il lui enfonça deux doigt dans la bouche. Ce gémissement n'était pas le dernier avant qu'elle ne jouisse le mage de Sabertooth avait fait en sorte de l'en empêcher. Il se pencha à son oreille lui chuchotant quelques mots.

« Je le ferais avec toi. »

Sur le moment la chaleur lui était tellement monté à la tête qu'elle ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase, c'est en sentant quelque chose de chaud enter en elle qu'elle comprit et s'en le vouloir elle jouit à son tour. Recommençant les vas et viens le mage la tenait par les bras, mais d'un coup elle voulu arrêter tout.

« N…non ! Arrête ! »

Il fut choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, elle venait de lui dire non d'arrêter ce qu'il le nourrissait ?

« Répète ?  
– J'ai dit non, retire toi tu viens d'éjaculer en moi.  
– Et alors où est le problème ?  
– Je ne veux pas être enceinte. »

Enceinte, cela résonnait à ses oreilles, un enfant, une preuve de sa possession ? Lui prenant les hanches il recommença où il s'était arrêté sous – les protestations – les cris de plaisir dissimuler de la jeune fée. Une chose étant dans la tête du blond: maintenant tout faire pour qu'elle soit à lui et rien qu'à lui. Quand on disait que les dragons salyer était possessif ceci l'approuvait entièrement, et aussi le fait qu'ils aient une résistance physique plus élevé que les humains cela expliquait ceci – ou pas –. Elle ne pouvait pas en supporter autant, son corps commençait à lâcher prise peu à peu les « non » qu'elle gémissait se transformait quelque fois en « oui » ou devenait de plus en plus inaudible et l'épuisement la rendait lourde. Sentant cela le dragon slayer lui releva la tête d'une main, il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrasse, mélangeant sa langue avec la sienne. Ne pouvant plus respirer il la lâcha quelques larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues et venaient d'atteindre les mains du blond. Elle était si belle avec cette expression sans défense, qu'un coup de rein, il repartit, suivit d'un deuxième et il finit par se lâcher à nouveau en elle. Après ça elle s'écroula au sol morte de fatigue. Comprenant qu'il avait était un peu – trop – loin il ne la réveilla pas, la porta dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit de l'infirmerie pour s'habiller. Il la porta à nouveau pris ses vêtements, la couvera du drap blanc du lit et partit par la fenêtre l'emmenant avec lui.

~oOo~

Il la déposa délicatement sur un lit deux places qui trônait aux milieux d'une immense chambre assez luxueuse. Il enleva alors le drap qui la recouvrait et l'installa sous la couette. Lector le petit chat marron regardait attentivement sans broncher, ses yeux luisant dans la chambre noire. Sting s'installa à son tour dans le lit et posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de la blonde.

– Comme ça tu es à moi.

**F**_**I**_**N **


End file.
